


Hoành Tảo Hoang Vũ

by thaopham9689



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopham9689/pseuds/thaopham9689





	Hoành Tảo Hoang Vũ

Hoành Tảo Hoang Vũ

  
[](https://hamsach.com/) Tìm kiếm __

Danh sách

  * [Truyện mới cập nhật](https://hamsach.com/truyen-moi-cap-nhat)
  * [Truyện đã hoàn thành](https://hamsach.com/truyen-da-hoan-thanh)
  * [Truyện full](https://hamsach.com/truyen-full)
  * [Truyện Ngôn Tình Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh/hoan)
  * [Truyện Kiếm Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Tiên Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Đam Mỹ Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my/hoan)
  * [Truyện Teen Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen/hoan)
  * [Truyện Thám Hiểm Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem/hoan)
  * [Truyện Trinh Thám Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham/hoan)

Thể loại

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [KIẾM HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep)
  * [NGÔN TÌNH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh)
  * [ĐÔ THỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/do-thi)
  * [QUAN TRƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-truong)
  * [VÕNG DU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/vong-du)
  * [KHOA HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khoa-huyen)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [DỊ NĂNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-nang)
  * [QUÂN SỰ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-su)
  * [LỊCH SỬ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/lich-su)
  * [XUYÊN KHÔNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong)
  * [TRỌNG SINH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trong-sinh)
  * [TRINH THÁM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham)
  * [THÁM HIỂM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem)
  * [LINH DỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/linh-di)
  * [SẮC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sac)
  * [NGƯỢC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nguoc)
  * [SỦNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sung)
  * [CUNG ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/cung-dau)
  * [NỮ CƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-cuong)
  * [GIA ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/gia-dau)
  * [ĐÔNG PHƯƠNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dong-phuong)
  * [ĐAM MỸ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my)
  * [BÁCH HỢP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/bach-hop)
  * [HÀI HƯỚC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/hai-huoc)
  * [ĐIỀN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dien-van)
  * [CỔ ĐẠI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/co-dai)
  * [MẠT THẾ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/mat-the)
  * [TRUYỆN TEEN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen)
  * [PHƯƠNG TÂY](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/phuong-tay)
  * [NỮ PHỤ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-phu)
  * [LIGHT NOVEL](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/light-novel)
  * [VIỆT NAM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/viet-nam)
  * [ĐOẢN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/doan-van)
  * [KHÁC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khac)

Tuyển tập

  * [Tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)
  * [Kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)
  * [Trinh thám hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-hay)
  * [Truyện Teen hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-teen-hay)
  * [Đam mỹ hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình Sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)
  * [Ngôn tình Sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)
  * [Ngôn tình Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hai)
  * [Ngôn tình Xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-xuyen-khong)
  * [Đam Mỹ Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hai)
  * [Đam mỹ H Văn](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)
  * [Trinh thám Đô thị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-do-thi)
  * [Trinh thám Linh Dị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-linh-di)

  


__

__

  1. [__ Truyện](https://hamsach.com)
  2. [Tiên Hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  3. [Hoành Tảo Hoang Vũ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu)

[ ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu)

# Hoành Tảo Hoang Vũ

  
_Đánh giá:_  
**8.1  
**/_10_  
_ từ _  
**_519_ _lượt_**  


##  [Cô Đơn Địa Phi](https://hamsach.com/tac-gia/co-don-dia-phi)

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [KIẾM HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep)
  * Hoàn thành
  * 1583 Chương __
  * 54.14K Lượt xem __
  * 519 Lượt thích __

  
[Đọc từ đầu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-1)   
[Đọc tiếp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu)   


  * Chương mới nhất
  * [Chương 1593 : Đại kết cục](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-1593)
  * [Chương 1592 : Liền từ ta a](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-1592)
  * [Chương 1591 : Sư Tú Ảnh quyết định (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-1591)

Đây là một truyện giải trí khá thú vị dành cho các bạn yêu thích thể loại truyện tiên hiệp hay kiếm hiệp. Truyện không quá hoành tráng to lớn nhưng xét về nội dung và kết cấu truyện hẳn bạn đọc sẽ không phải thất vọng hơn nữa cách kể chuyện của tác giả thực thu hút không đưa vào lối mòn.  


Truyện kể về Lâm Lạc căn cốt yếu kém, 17 tuổi mới kích hoạt được 3 khiếu huyệt nhưng bỗng một ngày hắn ta bị một cái đỉnh từ trên trời rơi trúng đầu biến thành trò cười của cả gia tộc nhưng từ đó hắn lại gặp được thiên đại kỳ ngộ mờ ra cho hắn một con đường thông thiên.

Người ta vẫn cho rằng nhân thể có 360 khiếu huyệt có thể thu nạp linh khí cung cấp cho võ giả khả năng nghịch thiên đoạt thiên địa tạo hóa thành tựu đại đạo vô thượng. Nhưng không phải cứ sinh ra là có thể thu nạp linh khí mà cần thông qua tu luyện mà các khiếu huyệt mới có thể thu nạp linh khí. Phải nương theo quá trình rèn luyện và thu thập, tập luyện, tu tiên học đạo không chỉ cần có căn nguyên mà còn cần cả ý chí, đó là lẽ đương nhiên mà ai muốn bước theo con đường này đều phải hiểu.

Đọc truyện bạn sẽ thấy được nhiều cảnh giới được phân chia rõ ràng như: Hậu Thiên, Tiên Thiên, Thanh Huyền, Niết Âm, Minh Dương, Giác Vi, Thông Minh, Khuy Linh, Địa Nguyên, Thiên Hợp, Thích Biến. Cùng hòa vào câu chuyện để đi đến cảnh giới cuối cùng và thông đạt mọi chuyện nhé!!!

  


  * __ Danh sách chương

  * [Chương 1 : Phá đỉnh (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-1)
  * [Chương 2 : Phá đỉnh (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-2)
  * [Chương 3 : Đại cừu (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-3)
  * [Chương 4 : Đại cừu (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-4)
  * [Chương 5 : Liên tục đột phá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-5)
  * [Chương 6 : Ác nô (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-6)
  * [Chương 7 : Ác nô (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-7)
  * [Chương 8 : Phát tài chi đạo (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-8)
  * [Chương 9 : Phát tài chi đạo (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-9)
  * [Chương 10 : Cướp bóc (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-10)
  * [Chương 11 : Cướp bóc (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-11)
  * [Chương 12 : Chém giết (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-12)
  * [Chương 13 : Chém giết (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-13)
  * [Chương 14 : Ngũ hành đồng tu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-14)
  * [Chương 15 : Thẩm gia mở tiệc (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-15)
  * [Chương 16 : Thẩm gia mở tiệc (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-16)
  * [Chương 17 : Lần đầu xuất chúng (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-17)
  * [Chương 18 : Lần đầu xuất chúng (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-18)
  * [Chương 19 : Thắng xuất (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-19)
  * [Chương 20 : Thắng xuất (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-20)
  * [Chương 21 : Đột phá Bạo Khí cảnh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-21)
  * [Chương 22 : Tân niên tế điển (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-22)
  * [Chương 23 : Tân niên tế điển (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-23)
  * [Chương 24 : Thiêu cửu (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-24)
  * [Chương 25 : Thiêu cửu (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-25)
  * [Chương 26 : Không thể ngăn cản](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-26)
  * [Chương 27 : Gia chủ Lâm gia (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-27)
  * [Chương 28 : Gia chủ Lâm gia (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-28)
  * [Chương 29 : Ruồng bỏ (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-29)
  * [Chương 30 : Ruồng bỏ (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-30)
  * [Chương 31 : Cấm tự oai](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-31)
  * [Chương 32 : Thanh mi lộc (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-32)
  * [Chương 33 : Thanh mi lộc (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-33)
  * [Chương 34 : Phản thưởng](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-34)
  * [Chương 35 : Treo giải thưởng (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-35)
  * [Chương 36 : Treo giải thưởng (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-36)
  * [Chương 37 : Cuồng bạo đan (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-37)
  * [Chương 38 : Cuồng bạo đan (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-38)
  * [Chương 39 : Hỏa hạt vương](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-39)
  * [Chương 40 : Cương khí cảnh (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-40)
  * [Chương 41 : Cương khí cảnh (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-41)
  * [Chương 42 : Phục kích (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-42)
  * [Chương 43 : Phục kích (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-43)
  * [Chương 44 : Oanh sát Lâm Quảng Sâm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-44)
  * [Chương 45 : Chiến chung vĩnh thanh (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-45)
  * [Chương 46 : Chiến chung vĩnh thanh (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-46)
  * [Chương 47 : Mãnh thú Tiên Thiên Cảnh (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-47)
  * [Chương 48 : Mãnh thú Tiên Thiên Cảnh (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-48)
  * [Chương 49 : Lưỡng bại câu thương (1)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-49)
  * [Chương 50 : Lưỡng bại câu thương (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu/chuong-50)
  *     * __
    * __
    * [1](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu)
    * [2](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu?p=2)
    * [3](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu?p=3)
    * [4](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu?p=4)
    * [5](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu?p=5)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu?p=2)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu?p=32)

  * __Truyện được xem nhiều

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/linh-vu-thien-ha)

Linh Vũ Thiên Hạ

4707 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-than-khong-thien-ha)

Thần Khống Thiên Hạ

2672 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien)

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên

2448 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)

Đại Chúa Tể

1563 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)

Thần Đạo Đan Tôn

4752 Chương

  * [

Vô Tận Đan Điền

3610 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/vo-tan-dan-dien)
  * [

Ma Đạo Tổ Sư

130 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-dao-to-su)
  * [

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên Chi Tiên Giới Thiên (Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên 2)

1177 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien-chi-tien-gioi-thien-pham-nhan-tu-tien-2)

### Giới thiệu

**Hầm sách** là website [đọc truyện online](https://hamsach.com/) cập nhật liên tục và nhanh nhất các truyện [tiên hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep), [kiếm hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep), [ngôn tình](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh), [xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong), [huyền ảo](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)... được các thành viên đóng góp rất nhiều truyện hay và nổi bật. Hỗ trợ mọi loại thiết bị như điện thoại, máy tính bảng.

### Hỗ trợ

  * [__ Báo lỗi](https://hamsach.com/contact)
  * [__ FAQs](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__ TOS](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__[email protected]](https://hamsach.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#630a0d050c230b020e1002000b4d000c0e)
  * [__Contact](https://hamsach.com/contact)

  
[12 nữ thần](https://hamsach.com/truyen/12-nu-than)   
[đế bá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/de-ba)   
[đại chúa tể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)   
[thần đạo đan tôn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)   
[phong lưu tam quốc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/phong-luu-tam-quoc)   
[ngôn tình 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sex-ngon-tinh-18)   
[đam mỹ h](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)   
[truyện ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)   
[truyện ngôn tình sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)   
[truyện kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)   
[truyện tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)   
[ngôn tình sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)   
[truyện 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-18)   
[sstruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/sstruyen.com)   
[truyenyy com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyenyy.com)   
[truyencv com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyencv.com)   
[webtruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/webtruyen.com)   
[wattpad com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wattpad)   
[thichdoctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/thichdoctruyen.com)   
[goctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/goctruyen.com)   
[wikidich com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wikidich)   


__

__   


  * [__Trang chủ](https://hamsach.com)
  * ____
  * Tuyển tập

  * Thể loại

__   


var baseUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com";  
var currentUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com\/truyen\/hoanh-tao-hoang-vu";

if ('serviceWorker' in navigator) {  
window.addEventListener('load', function() {  
navigator.serviceWorker.register('/service-worker.js').then(function(registration) {  
}, function(err) {  
console.log('ServiceWorker registration failed: ', err);  
});  
})  
}  
window.dataLayer = window.dataLayer || [];  
function gtag() {  
dataLayer.push(arguments);  
}  
gtag('js', new Date());  
gtag('config', 'UA-149286405-1');   
{  
"@context": "https://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"url": "https://hamsach.com/",  
"potentialAction": {  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://hamsach.com/tim-kiem?q={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}  
}  



End file.
